The well-known DIMM (Dual In-line Memory Module) board has been used for years, in various forms, to provide memory expansion. A typical DIMM includes a conventional PCB (printed circuit board) with memory devices and supporting digital logic devices mounted on both sides. The DIMM is typically mounted in the host computer system by inserting a contact-bearing edge of the DIMM into a card edge connector. Systems that employ DIMMs provide, however, very limited profile space for such devices and conventional DIMM-based solutions have typically provided only a moderate amount of memory expansion.
As bus speeds have increased, fewer devices per channel can be reliably addressed with a DIMM-based solution. For example, 288 ICs or devices per channel may be addressed using the SDRAM-100 bus protocol with an unbuffered DIMM. Using the DDR-200 bus protocol, approximately 144 devices may be address per channel. With the DDR2-400 bus protocol, only 72 devices per channel may be addressed. This constraint has led to the development of the fully-buffered DIMM (FB-DIMM) with buffered C/A and data in which 288 devices per channel may be addressed. With the FB-DIMM, not only has capacity increased, pin count has declined: to approximately 69 from the approximately 240 pins previously required.
The FB-DIMM circuit solution is expected to offer practical motherboard memory capacities of up to about 192 gigabytes with six channels and eight DIMMs per channel and two ranks per DIMM using one gigabyte DRAMs. This solution should also be adaptable to next generation technologies and should exhibit significant downward compatibility.
This great improvement has, however, come with some cost and will eventually be self-limiting. The basic principle of systems that employ FB-DIMM relies upon a point-to-point or serial addressing scheme rather than the parallel multi-drop interface that dictates non-buffered DIMM addressing. That is, one DIMM is in point-to-point relationship with the memory controller and each DIMM is in point-to-point relationship with adjacent DIMMs. Consequently, as bus speeds increase, the number of DIMMs on a bus will decline as the discontinuities caused by the chain of point to point connections from the controller to the “last” DIMM become magnified in effect as speeds increase. Consequently, methods to increase the capacity of a single DIMM find value in contemporary memory and computing systems.
There are several known methods to improve the limited capacity of a DIMM or other circuit board. In one strategy, for example, small circuit boards (daughter cards) are connected to the DIMM to provide extra mounting space. The additional connection may cause, however, flawed signal integrity for the data signals passing from the DIMM to the daughter card and the additional thickness of the daughter card(s) increases the profile of the DIMM.
Multiple die packages (MDP) are also used to increase DIMM capacity while preserving profile conformity. This scheme increases the capacity of the memory devices on the DIMM by including multiple semiconductor die in a single device package. The additional heat generated by the multiple die typically requires, however, additional cooling capabilities to operate at maximum operating speed. Further, the MDP scheme may exhibit increased costs because of increased yield loss from packaging together multiple die that are not fully pre-tested.
Stacked packages are yet another strategy used to increase circuit board capacity. This scheme increases capacity by stacking packaged integrated circuits to create a high-density circuit module for mounting on the circuit board. In some techniques, flexible conductors are used to selectively interconnect packaged integrated circuits. Staktek Group L.P. has developed numerous systems for aggregating CSP (chipscale packaged) devices in space saving topologies. The increased component height of some stacking techniques may alter, however, system requirements such as, for example, required cooling airflow or the minimum spacing around a circuit board on its host system.
Another trend to increase DIMM capacity is the use of larger capacity ICs such as, for example, 512 Mega-bit, 1 Giga-bit, and 2 Giga-bit or larger DRAM devices. The trend indicates that larger devices are forthcoming. Such larger devices may necessitate packages with larger dimensions until technological advances provide smaller feature sizes. For example, some high-capacity DRAM devices may be too big for a 30 mm DIMM.
Another problem associated with some such high-capacity is that their thickness may be greater than the specified thickness for many standard DIMM designs. For example, many JEDEC DIMM thickness specifications, require a 1 mm package thickness to allow DIMMs with stacked devices to fit in specified dimensions with adequate airflow. Some new high-capacity devices may have a greater thickness than the specified 1 mm. Such thickness may lead to stacked DIMMs would exceed the maximum specified thickness.
What is needed, therefore, are methods to fit provide thin DIMM modules with high capacity. What is needed also needed are methods and structures for increasing the flexibility of FB-DIMMs.